Ai
by NaoBreek
Summary: [Amor]. ¿Y si mejor dejaba que Kagome diera el primer paso? Negó, él no era ningún cobarde. Le pediría a Kagome matrimonio como Kami manda. [En respuesta al reto #208 Propuesto por Kris' Neckerchief]


**Título:** Ai

 **Summary:** ¿Y si mejor dejaba que Kagome diera el primer paso? Negó, él no era ningún cobarde. Le pediría a Kagome matrimonio como Kami manda. [En respuesta al reto #208 Propuesto por Kris' Neckerchief]

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha & Com. Le pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi**. Algún día cuando tenga mucho dinero y viaje a Japón le pediré a Rumiko que me los venda (?).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Propuesta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ ¡S-i-é-n-t-a-t-e!

Y cierto hanyō se estrelló contra el suelo. Una joven de cabellos azabaches se internó al bosque murmurando una y mil maldiciones para el hombre que besaba, con adoración, el suelo.

Los aldeanos que había detenido sus quehaceres para observa la escena, sudaron frio, abecés sentían lastima por el hibrido, si seguía así quedaría más tonto. Suspiraron ante de retomar cada uno su camino.

─ ¿Qué paso perro, te sentaron? ─. El pequeño kitsune entro en la escena con una mirada burlista.

Un golpe, proporcionado por un medio demonio molesto, se acento en la cabeza del niño, acto seguido le salió un chipote.

─Ahí, perro tonto. ─chillo con lagrimillas en sus ojos. ─ Eso duele, ya verás cuando Kagome vuelva le diré que te siente. ─ amenazo.

Oh, grave error un golpe más fuerte se estrelló nuevamente en la cabeza del zorrito.

─Cállate, chaparro del demonio. ─ gruñó.

─InuYasha, no deberías desquitar tú bronca con el pequeño Shippō. ─ Miroku se agregó a la escena, regañando al susodicho.

─Khe! ─. Se cruzó de brazo ─ No te metas hōshi.

Ahora un báculo se estrelló, esta vez, en la cabeza de chico perro.

─ ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ─. Bramo con ganas de estrangular a Miroku.

─Para que no te desquite con mi persona, yo solo intento ayudar. ─ InuYasha gruño. ─ Tampoco me gruñas pequeña bestia, además nadie tiene la culpa de que seas un insensible con Kagome-sama.

─Khe. Yo no le hice nada. ─ se defendió.

─Si por supuesto. ─ Con un tono sarcástico, una enojada Sango salió de entre los arbustos.

─Sanguito mi amor, ¿y los niño? ─. Miroku se acercó a su esposa.

─ Los deje con Rin-chan y Kaede-obachan. ─ Le sonrió a su marido, pero su sonrisa se borró al sentir cierta mano en sus partes.

 _¡Paf!_

Muchos aldeanos hicieron una mueca al identificar el sonido, otros sonrieron sabiendo que el monje estafador había recibido su merecido.

─ ¡Pero tú no cambias! ─chillo enojada mirando como Miroku se sobaba su mejilla roja.

─ _Pervertido_. ─ pensaron InuYasha y Shippō, mientras rodaba los ojos.

─P-Pero Sanguito…─. Intento defenderse.

─ ¡Pero nada! ─. Bramo─. ¡Y tú! ─ señalo acusadora al hibrido, quien trago grueso. ─ Si no quieres que me enoje ¡ve y discúlpate con Kagome-chan! ─. Grito.

─Khe. Tú no me mandas. ─bufo.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de la ex-taijiya. Miroku y Shippō se alejaron temerosos.

Sango respiro hondo, tratando de controlarse. ─ Escucha tonto, no sé adónde se fue Kagome-chan y podría pasarle algo y si eso ocurre…─. Alzo su puño dándole una clara advertencia.

Las orejitas de InuYasha se movieron graciosamente sobre su cabeza, ante las palabras de la antigua exterminadora. Cerró los ojos y giro el rostro mientras volvía a cruzar los brazos.

Miroku suspiro, InuYasha era demasiado orgulloso y no buscaría a Kagome hasta que, por lo menos, ellos estuvieran presentes. Disimuladamente le hizo una seña a su amada esposa, quien lo miro primero interrogante, cuando entendió asintió y comenzó a alejarse.

─emhm…Shippō ven. ─ tomo al kitsune mientras comenzaba a caminar.

─ ¿Qué?…oye espera adónde vamos. ─ se quejó.

─Solo vamos, necesito tu ayuda para algo importante. ─ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Shippō pestañeó, primero presenciaba lo que, por un momento pensó, sería una masacre a ser arrastrado para ayudar a Miroku en dios-sabe-que, frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué los adultos eran tan complicados?

Cuando InuYasha sintió que Miroku, Sango y el mocoso estaban lo suficiente lejos, suspiro y se internó en el bosque, tenía una idea de donde se encontraba la joven azabache.

* * *

Kagome camino tarareando una melodía, mientras se acercaba a una pequeña tumba, al estar allí se arrodillo y coloco unas pequeñas flores rojas en esta.

 _Kikyô._

En ocasiones así solía venir a "charlar" con ella, le contaba sus cosas, si estaba triste, preocupada, angustiada…feliz… hasta le contaba sobre InuYasha. Era como estar con una vieja amiga, no es que no confiara en Sango, pero podía conversar con Kikyô sin que esta le reprochara o interrogara tanto. Además siempre que estaba ahí se sentía en paz, como…como si Kikyô le apoyara. Se agacho y acaricio la tumba.

Puso una mano en su frente, tapando sus ojos del sol, mientras respiraba el aire puro del Sengoku-jidai, asía no más de un mes que estaba ahí y aunque extrañaba a su familia, era muy feliz.

Durante esos tres años que el pozo estuvo sellado muchas cosas habían cambiado, Sango y Miroku habían formado una hermosa familia, Shippō pasaba el tiempo entrenando para ser un gran yôkai, Rin estaba en la aldea a pedido de Kaede, pero eso no impedía que cierto Daiyôkai viniera a visitar a la chica.

Suspiro, su relación con el hanyō había mejorado mucho, eran casi, lo que se podría decir, una pareja. Aunque no había ninguna confesión de por medio, ni mucho menos muestras de afecto desde que llego, pero con tal de estar al lado de él era muy feliz.

Aun solían pelear, cosa que sería raro si no pasaba, pero raras las veces, y sorpresivamente, con cada discusión podía notar lo mucho que InuYasha había madurado en esos tres años.

 _Aunque claro_ pensó _ni así deja de ser tan grosero_ , frunció el ceño recordando cómo hace unos minutos estuvieron peleando.

 ** _*O*O*O* Flash back *O*O*O*_**

─Gracias por su ayuda Tetsu-kun. ─ agradecida le sonrió al joven moreno quien la había ayudado a cargar una cubeta de agua.

─Fue un placer ayudarla Kagome-sama. ─ Un poco avergonzado el joven se rasco la nuca, debía admitir que esa sonrisa lo traía medio loco.

─Tetsu-kun, ¿sucede algo? ─. Interrogo preocupada, el oji-castaño la miraba raro y tenía las mejillas rojas. Se acercó y poso su mano en la frente del joven. Nop, no tenía fiebre. Entonces ¿Qué le pasaba?

El joven al verla tan cerca de él, no pudo evitar sentirse más atraído, quiso acercarse más. Por su bienestar sabía que no debía, pues cierto hibrido peli-plata lo mataría, pero su corazón se negaba a obedecer su mente.

─Kagome-sama, ─susurro─ es usted muy bella.

Kagome retrocedió nerviosa y sonrojada, tanto por las palabras como por el acercamiento de este. El joven Tetsu siempre la estaba cortejando, creyó que había aprendido su lección luego de haber, casi, viajado al más allá, cortesía de InuYasha. Pero se equivocó.

─Etto…g-gracias. ─ Tartamudeo.

Intento alejarse pero este le había tomado de las manos. Le agradaba el joven. Pero era muy persistente, además de imprudente. Esto era un gran problema. ¿Cómo intentar alejarlo sin ser grosera? Sí el oji-dorado andaba cerca y los veía entonces…

─Sácale las manos de encima. ─ Y ablando de roma InuYasha se asoma.

Tetsu observo con pavor como frente a él se hallaba un hanyō totalmente enfurecido y con una clara amenaza en sus ojos dorados.

─ **estás muerto** ─. Con voz ronca se lanzó asía el humano con unas ganas increíbles de descuartizarlo. El muchacho sintió como si de repente quisiera orinar.

─ ¡Siéntate! ─. Acto seguido se activó el conjuro.

Aunque nadie lo sabía, durante esos tres años, el _Kôtodama_ que colgaba de su cuello era lo que lo mantenía con la esperanza de que, algún día, volviera a ver a Kagome y escucharle decirle abajo.

Pero ahora que volvía a experimentarlo, no era muy grato.

La miko se agacho para ayudar al chico quien temblaba, desde el suelo, muerto de miedo. ─Tetsu-kun, ¿se siente bien? ─Pregunto.

El chico, omitiendo que casi era muerto por un celoso hanyō, asintió. Nuevamente se perdió en la mirada chocolate de la mujer, oyó el gruñido de InuYasha, quien acababa de despegar su cara del húmedo y frio suelo. Y temiendo por su vida, se levantó de un salto y de manera apresurada se despidió de la sacerdotisa mientras huía.

Pestañeó confundida mientras se paraba. Volvió su mirada asía el oji-dorado quien se levantaba del suelo.

─No puedo creer que hagas eso InuYasha, ─reprocho─ Tetsu-kun solo estaba ayudando.

─Khe. Por favor, si te estaba comiendo con la mirada. ─bufo enojado.

Kagome bajo la mirada avergonzada. De cierta forma InuYasha tenía razón, el joven la estaba cortejando, pero eso no significaba que debía matarlo. Rió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Gruño ¿Quién se creía ese estúpido humano? ¡Kagome le pertenecía! Porque si, aunque él nunca lo admitiera, Kagome era (casi) _suya_ , por más egoísta que sonara. Y no permitiría que ese debilucho aldeano intentara conquistarla con esas cursilerías.

─La anciana Kaede dijo que viniera a buscarte por que tardabas y te pudo pasar algo, ─ bufo─ pero veo que solo estabas coqueteando…como siempre. ─ agrego en un ataque de enojo, por recordar como el estúpido humano le tomaba de las manos. ¡Como si no hubiera tenido suficiente con el pulgoso de Kôga!

Pues si bien sus celos y su gran bocota habían terminado de empeorar las cosas. Aún faltaba algo…Mmhm… ¿qué era?

─InuYasha…─. El susurro escalofriante de la sacerdotisa lo tenso. ─ ¡S-i-é-n-t-a-t-e!

Oh ahí estaba.

 ***O*O*O* _Fin del Flash back *O*O*O*_**

Una suave frisa soplo y sus cabellos se movieron con ella, le sonrío a la tumba, antes de pararse y girar sobre sus talones para marcharse.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, cuando llego al campo de flores donde la azabache solía esconderse de él cada vez que peleaban.

Camino tranquilo con las manos dentro de su _haori_ ; sabiendo que por esos lugares no había peligro. Y tal como imagino ahí se encontraba la miko, mirando el ocaso. Sin decir nada se acercó hasta ella, para luego dejarse caer, quedando en su típica pose india.

─El atardecer es muy bonito, ¿no crees? ─. Pregunto, mientras veía como los rayos del sol comenzaban a esconderse.

─Khe. Si como sea. ─ dijo sin importancia, escucho un suspiro.

Un silencio los envolvió, mientras el viento soplaba y los rayos del sol comenzaban a desaparecer. Cuando la noche termino de caer, InuYasha se levantó y miro con el ceño fruncido a la miko que seguía sentada en el césped.

─Que esperas, muévete. ─ demando.

Kagome soltó un bufido.─ Ya voy.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno a lado del otro. El cantar de los grillos y de un búho eran los únicos que rompían el silencio. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, cerca del Goshimbuko, donde ambos convivían. Los aldeanos la habían construido para ella cuando llego, fue un gesto muy amable. Lo que si la sorprendió fue cuando InuYasha se mudó con ella, según dijo "para protegerla".

─Sabes…─. Comenzó Kagome trayendo la atención de InuYasha─ en esos tres años…extrañe el cielo estrellado del Sengoku. ─ comento mientras miraba el firmamento.

─Mmhm. ─ murmuro.

─También extrañe a Sango-chan, a Miroku-sama, a Shippō-chan, a la Kaede-obachan a todos, pero…-. Hizo una pausa─ pero sobre todo te extrañe a ti, ─ lo miro sonrojada─ te extrañe mucho InuYasha, como no tienes idea. ─ aun a pesar de la vergüenza que sentía le sonrió.

─Kagome.─ susurro, sintiendo de repente como el rostro le ardía─ tu tampoco tienes idea de cómo te extrañe.

Bien lo había dicho ¡y que se jodiera si no escucho! No lo repetiría.

* * *

Gruño enojado, viendo como Miroku se reía de él. ─ ¡Deja de reírte, estúpido monje!

─Lo siento, es que…─ respiro tratando de reprimir la risa─ No puedo creer que hayas huido de Kagome-sama después de esa confesión─. Y lanzo nuevamente una carcajada─ El gran InuYasha puede vencer a un montón de demonios, pero huye despavorido de una mujer.

─ ¡Que dejes de reírte! ─ gruño avergonzado─ No sé por qué demonios te conté esto. ─Se reprochó.

─Por qué soy tu amigo, pero es que me parece gracioso que después de decirle cuanto la quieres esto te avergüence─ Antes esa palabras InuYasha desvió la mirada, Miroku borro la sonrisa y lo miro sorprendido.

─InuYasha─. Llamo─ Tu le dijiste a Kagome-sama tus sentimientos asía ella ¿verdad?

Negó sintiéndose incomodo al respecto. Miroku abrió aún más los ojos, miro a InuYasha como si de repente le dijeran que Naraku resucito y los mataría a todos.

─ ¡Por kami-sama! ─. Grito─ ¿¡Cómo es posible que aún no le hayas confesado tus sentimientos!?

─ ¡No grites, alguien puede escuchar! ─ Gruño.

―Está bien, déjame ver si entiendo―. Suspiro― en este tiempo, no le confesaste a Kagome-sama tus sentimientos ¿verdad?

Negó.―Y no me mires así.― apresuro a decir, al ver que Miroku ponía la misma cara que hace momentos, frunció el ceño.―Y-Yo no sé cómo… emhm… b-bueno t-tú ya sabes― tartamudeo.

― ¿Por qué no le pides matrimonio? ―. Propuso con una expresión picara.

Expresión que pasó desapercibida para el hanyō.― ¿¡Qué, Qué!? ― grito.

― ¿Qué tiene de malo?―. Pregunto―Tú la quieres. Ella te quiere.―se encogió de hombros.―No entiendo cuál es el problema.

InuYasha mascullo algo en vos baja, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los brazos cruzados.― Yo, yo, y-yo...―. Balbuceo.

―Tu…

―Yo no sé cómo pedírselo.― confeso.

―Oh.―rió―Con que ese es el problema, yo te ayudare.― propuso.

InuYasha primero lo vio sorprendido, después desconfiado y luego acusador.― ¿Qué te propones? ―. Acuso.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, poniendo-una falsa-expresión ofendida.―InuYasha, tus palabras me ofenden.

―Khe. Suéltalo.―bufo.

―No quiero nada a cambio, solo quiero ayudarte a ti y a Kagome-sama porque ambos son mis amigos.―Dijo seriamente.

Suspiro y sin poder evitarlo sonrió, jamás pensó que tendría alguien a quien llamar "amigo" pero ahora los tenia. Y era porque Kagome se los avía dado.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer?― se atrevió a preguntar.

Miroku rió, él se encargaría de todo y esa noche tendrían una nueva pareja en la aldea.

* * *

En un campo de yerbas cierta chica de ojos chocolates suspiro enamorada.

Sus manos jugaron con el césped, cerca de ella se hallaba una canasta repleta de hierbas medicinales que Kaede le había encomendado. Su labor había terminado y era mejor volver a su hogar para cocinar algo. Se levantó y sacudió sus ropajes de miko. Tomo la canasta y comenzó a caminar.

En el trayecto su mente le jugaba mala pasadas. Recordando a cada momento las palabras de cierto hanyō.

" _tú tampoco tienes idea de cómo te extrañe"_

Sabía que viniendo de InuYasha esas palabras eran únicas. Pero que él haya huido y desaparecido gran parte de la mañana, no ayudaba a mantener su felicidad.

No estaba segura si él la amaba. Pero a pesar de todo sabía que él la quería, tal vez solo como una amiga y no como una mujer, pero la quería. A su manera. Suspiro, que más podía pedir. Por ahora se conformaría con lo que tenía.

― ¡Kagome-sama! ―. Suspiro reconociendo la voz de cierto peli-negro.

Se giró y como era de suponerse se encontró con un Tetsu corriendo asía ella.

―Kagome-sama―. Jadeante por la carrera que había pegado, le sonrió a la mujer frente a el―Está usted muy bella hoy.

Forzó una sonrisa intentando no ser grosera. Al parecer el joven no dejaba de cortejarla ni por las buenas, ni por las malas.

―Amm… gracias.

― ¡Tetsu!

― ¡Tetsu!

Los gritos atrajeron la atención de los dos presentes. A lo lejos dos chicos de ojos verdes, venían corriendo. A simple vista se podía notar que eran gemelos.

― ¡Eh chicos, aquí! ―. Alzo la mano mientras la movía, atrayendo la atención.

―Uh. ―mascullo confundida.

―Oh disculpe Kagome-sama―. La miro― ellos son mis amigos el pelirrojo es Ryu, y el peli-café es Ryuku.

―Oh… ya los recuerdo. Son los hijos de Chieko-sama―. Dijo recordando que para males, esos jóvenes también la habían estado cortejando.

―Emhm…yo tengo que irme.― se excusó.

― ¿Quiere que la acompañe Kagome-sama?

―No, no, no puedo sola.―Rió nerviosa.

― ¿Kagome-sama? ―. Ambos chicos parpadearon confundidos al ver a la mujer que le había robado el corazón, frente a ellos. Sin poder evitarlo sonrieron.

―Emhm, hola.― saludo. ― _¿En qué momento llegaron tan rápido?_ ―. Pensó nerviosa.

―Está usted muy hermosa hoy.―dijeron al unísono.

Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo. Oh vamos, no podía evitarlo. Debía admitir que los tres jóvenes frente a ella eran muy guapos. Y aunque estuviese enamorada de InuYasha. Eso no evitaba que se sintiera alagada.

―E-Emhm, g-gracias.―sonrió.

El trio de jóvenes al ver que no había hanyō's a la costas. Pusieron su plan en marcha. "conquistar a Kagome-sama".

―Y dígame Kagome-sama, ¿necesita ayuda en algo?―. Interrogo el peli-café.

―Pues la verdad no.― se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Adónde se dirige?―. El pelirrojo se puso a su lado.

―A la aldea.―se movió nerviosa

―Quiere que la acompañe.―propuso Tetsu.

―Emhm… no quiero causar molestia.

― ¡No es molestia! ―. Soltó el trio al unísono.

Rió nerviosa, se sentía como si fuera un cordero junto a tres pares de lobos hambrientos.

* * *

― ¿Entendiste lo que tienes que hacer?― cuestiono por milésima vez.

―Joder Miroku―. Gruño― No are eso. ―se negó.

― _Para que me molesto_ ―. Se reprochó― ¿Entonces que harás?

―Khe, no sé.

Suspiro. ―Mejor pregúntale a Kaede-obasan si sabe dónde está Kagome-sama.

Asintió un poco inseguro, ya empezaba a echarse para tras ¿Y si mejor dejaba que Kagome diera el primer paso? Negó, él no era ningún cobarde. Le pediría a Kagome matrimonio como Kami manda.

Con pasos decididos se adentró en la cabaña de Kaede.―Oye anciana ¿no viste a Kagome? ―. Pregunto.

―Mmm… la mande por hierbas hace bastante, pero aún no ha vuelto―. Lo miro― justo estaba por ir a decirte si la podías buscar, pero no sabía dónde te habías metido.

―Khe.

― ¿Que te traes entre manos jovencito?―. Cuestiono, las mejillas del hanyō se sonrojaron.

― ¡Nada que te importe! ―. Y salió de la cabaña.

Kaede negó en silencio y sonrió. Fuese lo que fuese, parecía bueno. Ojala todo saliera bien.

Olfateo el aire y percibo el aroma de la azabache y junto a ella el aroma del humano tonto y esos molestos gemelos. Gruño y comenzó a correr asía esa dirección.

Tal como se imaginó, ahí estaba la joven miko con el trio de idiotas quienes, gracias a su oído escucho, le decían babosadas y cursilerías. Y la muy tonta se sonrojaba y le sonreía. ¡Estúpida Kagome!

Y la gota se rebalso cuando vio a uno de los gemelos abrazarla. ¡A no, eso sí que no! Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Primero los golpeo a los tres, vaya que lo hiso, sin hacer caso a los gritos de Kagome.

― ¡InuYasha, siéntate, siéntate, siéntate!

Y toda la tierra vibró cual temblor. El gruñido detonaba molestia pura, totalmente celoso y exasperado volvió a gruñir, ¡estaba harto de ser sentado!, ¿es que a Kagome no le daba pena mandarlo al suelo cada vez que se le daba la gana?

Un abajo y viajes infinitos al centro de la tierra era lo que vivía por culpa del trio de estúpidos, ¿es acaso Kagome no entendía que él solo quería protegerla?, eso era todo. Además ni que fuera para tanto, solo los había hecho polvo a golpes .Estaba harto de oírlos decirle que era bella, que era talentosa, muy inteligente, cálida y alegre. ¡Y que la abrazaran!

Y ella, ella no así nada. A parecer le gustaba eso. ¡Y el cómo estúpido terminaba comiendo tierra!

Gruñó y se sentó.

De ninguna manera permitiría que esos tontos tratasen de robársela con palabras cursis. No le iba a importar un comino lo que dijera Kagome, ya no soportaría que esos aldeanos la mirasen con tanta devoción. Ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de que Kagome fuera su esposa. A ver si con eso los estúpidos esos querían seguir cortejándola.

—InuYasha, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, eres un insensible. —Dijo la enojada la miko, se agacho con la intención de ayudar a los muchachos que acababan de ser golpeados—, ¿Se sienten bien? —Preguntó.

Intentaron decir que si, que no era necesario que se preocupara. Pero oyeron el gruñido de InuYasha y se levantaron casi corriendo. Sin despedirse, los tres huyeron muertos de miedo.

— ¿Eh? —Inquirió sorprendida—, ¿pero qué les pasó? —Volvió la mirada al hanyō—, no puedo creer que volvieras a hacerlo InuYasha.

—Khe, ¿no viste como te miraba? —Reclamó sin pararse y sin mirarla totalmente celoso y enojado—. Al pareces si te diste cuenta, pero te encanta coquetear.

Cerró los ojos buscando no sentarlo de nuevo y calmándose a sí misma. — ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? —. Inquirió desviando el tema, lo último que quería era escuchar cosas groseras que soltaba cada vez que estaba celoso. Además tenía curiosidad.

— ¡Q-Que t-te importa! —. Se sonrojo.

Frunció el ceño. —Mejor voy a hacer el almuerzo. —Trató de sonar tranquila.

—E-Espera K-Kagome. — tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — interrogo.

—Y-Yo… T-Tu… es decir N-Nosotros. —Mierda ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle? De pronto las palabras de Miroku le asaltaron.

 _Tienes que arrodillarte y dile de lo más profundo de tu corazón cuanto la amas._

¡Miroku estaba loco! él no aria eso. ¡Ni que fuese uno de ese trio de idiotas!

—Estúpido Miroku. — mascullo.

— ¿Qué sucede InuYasha? —. Inquirió—. Tengo que ir a hacer el almuerzo, —Se cruzó de brazos— Si no vas a decirme nada. Entonces me voy.

Arg. ¡Estúpidas palabras!

—Escucha bien Kagome, por que no voy a repetirlo—. Dijo— Toda la maldita mañana he tenido que soportar a Miroku y sus burlas, sus estupideces y cursilerías. Aun no puedo creer que haya conquistado a Sango con esas cosas— hiso una mueca—. Lo que quiero decir es... —. Se cortó.

— ¿Es…?— inquirió curiosa.

— Qué… bueno… ya llevas casi más de un mes aquí… y compartimos cabaña y soy un hombre y tu una mujer… ¡No estés mal pensando! —. Apresuro a decir al ver la sombría cara de la miko. — Lo que quiero decir…

— Joder InuYasha, ¿¡que me estas tratando de decir!? —Insistió harta.

— ¡Maldición, estoy tratando de pedirte que seas mi esposa! —. Se sonrojo hasta los putos cabellos. ¡Mierda, lo había dicho!

Los ojos de Kagome se llenaron de lágrimas, sin poder creerlo, ¿había escuchado bien? — Repítelo.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué lo repitiera? Debía estar loca. ¡Joder le había costado un huevo decirlo!

— ¡Khe! Lo que escuchaste. — bufo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se echó a los brazos de InuYasha, Oh como había soñado con eso. — ¡Sí, sí InuYasha!, ¡quiero ser tu esposa! —. Rió aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Correspondió al abrazo. Sonrió. Khe, ahora quería ver la cara del trio de idiotas cuando supieran que Kagome iba a ser su esposa.

* * *

 _Continuara…_

* * *

 **N/A:** Esto si fue un finc spam. Sin humor, sin sentimientos, con OoC, narración estúpida y un sinfín de cosas horribles.

Kris', discúlpame e arruinado tu idea, sé que este no fue el estilo que buscabas cuando propusiste el reto, yo me doy cuenta x_x de verdad discúlpame.

La verdad, puse todo mi esfuerzo en esta historia pero no salió como esperaba. Junio ha sido un mes horrible para mí: mi depresión crónica me ha golpeado fuerte, un virus le entro a mi net. Borrándome los capítulos, imágenes y videos que tenia de InuYasha junto con los documentos de mi escuela y mis FanFic's, he tenido rendir algunos exámenes que no hice por ir a las consultas del doctor _lo odio_.

Bueno fue un pobre intento de spam. Pera ya que.

Bueno esta pobre finker se retira. Nos vemos.

P.D: Mi Word se averió así que la escritura puede estar jodida. Espero no se encuentren tantos errores T.T


End file.
